1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-36924 discloses a charging connector for charging a battery installed in an electric vehicle. The charging connector includes a grip integrally formed by bolting first and second half members together. A fitting pin projects from a surface of the first half member and is fit in a pin fitting hole of the second half member to position the half members.
However, a base is required where the pin fitting hole is formed, and such a base normally is provided by padding on the facing surface of the other half member projecting radially inwardly. Accordingly, the pin fitting hole can be provided if sufficient space exist in a housing, but the base cannot be set and the two half members cannot be positioned if insufficient space exists in the housing.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to position two half members without being subject to spatial restriction.